Endings Without Stories
by Dergilantev
Summary: Finally, Alex can meet Karen again. After being distracted by her will to help him, which led to an ambush that causing a parasite to linger in Alex's cells, he could finally haunt her life for the last time.


_**I made this one around last month. There's a cutscene of Prototype where you can meet Karen Parker (Alex's ex-girlfriend) and probably kill her in an elevator. It's one of my favorite scene, anyway. Since Alex looks damn hot when he's angry *squeal***_

_**One more thing, don't forget to check NevanAnxa on deviantart. She made lots of Alex Mercer and Assassin's Creed mod.**_

_**Cheers :D**_

* * *

_Our love ruined by your malignance_

_Broken shards of feelings are now just tainted memories left_

_Beautiful dreams that I cherished now are so disgusting_

_As I strangle the light from you_

Alesana - Endings Without Stories.

Pushing her to the metal wall of the elevator, with her back on his chest. He let her feel the beast raging inside him. The rapid heartbeat of a monster, the painful feeling of being betrayed, it will be done now. She had no place to go, nothing to do to save herself. He had been waiting for this time, he had been so patient, and he had born the burden. So he will do it slowly this time.

The elevator wasn't jammed, it was a trick he did to increase the feeling to this game. He wanted her to suffer, right here, right now. Hand to hand, eyes to eyes, he wanted her to suffer the hell he made.

First, pressing him against her, made no space for her to move except to breathe. He brushed her fringe from her forehead with his cold hand, while his other hand squeezed her hand tightly. She can't move, can't protest as he began to whisper her sins in her ear in the style of death. Softly, warm breath that causing her to shiver from top to toe. But he was just playing with her.

Second, the foreplay. He wanted to remind her of their previous relationship, where they can trust each other and dream of the bright future they might have. He loved to play it slow, started with her ear and behind her neck. She loved to play it rough, but this wasn't the right time. After all, he wasn't the right man.

So why can't she believe him? Why she had to hurt him again? She was like his whole world for the past years, until he decided to leave her for her own safety. And when he came back, why she had to stab him from the back?

He forgot his purpose as the excitement built up inside him. He had been nibbling on her neck for quite some time, it turned reddish. She can't protest anymore as she had to admit, he was the best man ever, and he pleased her. She can't scream when his hands began to play around the buttons of her shirt, in fact, she sighed in frustration. Frustrated of the time he took to excite her more and more. She lost her senses, didn't care if this man wanted to kill her. Didn't care if she had to die for another one night stand with the man she used to love. The man she used to battle on his bed, where she started on top but usually ended beneath him. Safe beneath his broad shoulders and muscles, and the warmness that spreaded through every pore on his skin. She wanted to devour every last inch of him.

He felt her excitement, and he smiled in victory. Even though he had lost some of his memory, he finally understood that he used to make her satisfied. His fingers lingered around her shoulder blades, slowly and easily. She began squeezing his hand. She didn't call out his name like she used to do, and neither did he. She was ready for the real fight that might occur, but she felt no sign of his hardness every time she accidentally brushed his front part of jeans with her hips.

Third, the claiming. He took a step backward, creating a small space to turn her to him. To stare at death in the eyes. Icy blues, cold and vile, glowed in the red emergency light that brightened the elevator. He pinned her hands to the cold wall, put a knee between her thighs. Her eyes were half-closed, giving him enough proof that she enjoyed this game. He leaned over to her face, showing a wolfish grin as she threw her face to the opposite side. She didn't want to surrender yet. Just like the old time.

He let her hands go and began to take off her blazer. The buttons of her shirt were mostly opened by accident, perhaps during the second phase. As he was grabbing the side of her face, she moved her hands and grabbed his face. For the first time after silence that was only filled with sighing and moaning, she spoke his name through her trembling lips.

He didn't care anymore as she pulled down the gray hood off of his head. Curly and messy brown hair popped out to every way, but then was brushed by her fingers. He drove his hands to her thighs, lifted them up and locked them to his waist as she was clinging on his neck. Then continued where he first started; her shirt. He took off the buttons one by one, patiently, as he still can control the animal inside him. But she can't. Her eyes fluttered at the sight of him, and she began to drive her hands to his shoulder blades. She was rough, unzipping his hoodie and pulling his shirt, causing the buttons to fall to the floor. Her soft palms stroked the muscles of his abs, so strong yet so smooth. She devoured him, and that was all he wanted her to do.

Fourth, the kiss. After he managed to take the shirt off of her trembling skin, and after she began to moan and stopped rushing, he leaned into her face and sealed her lips with his own. She closed her eyes, enjoying what she had been expecting. But he never closed his eyes on her. He needed her to feel the excitement, he wanted to see what kind of man he used to be, and he wanted her to fantasize about another one night stand and not taking this as an act of revenge. He made the rhythm; he opened and closed his lips frequently, pressing on her own lips on the process. His tongue slid into the battle, found her tongue and he was still teasing. Even though she began to move her hands to his belt buckle, in urge to claim him entirely. He kept his hands on her breasts and waist.

She can't hold on to him, he pushed her back to the wall to keep the balance. She can't feel his hardness, he can see her excitement. She wanted him. She wanted all of him. A flashback sneaked into his mind, showing him the view of him and her on his bed, in his apartment. Making love like animals. Caressing each other's skin, whispering sweet nothings on each other's ear. Just a flashback, but it caught him off guard. Her hands were already fumbling with him down there.

Fifth, the torture. He waited to see what she wanted to do with him. He finally got hard, that was what she wanted from him. He let her play with him for a while, even though he can't understand why she wanted to do this. He wasn't human anymore, he did this for revenge. Why can't she understand? She didn't seem disgusted of him, although his veins and muscles had been dancing wildly in the air, coming out of his back to every way.

She moaned in protest as he stopped her all of sudden by pinning her hands to the wall, and claiming her kiss once again. The memory got clearer every time the heat rose. The view of them laughing on the couch, talking about making a family and having babies. And the serious expressions they showed behind each other's back, as if their relationship was just a lie. And yes, it was.

Sixth, the bitter truth. He pulled himself away from her, dropping her back to the cold floor. His biomass covered him, returning his clothes back to the first state, as if it had never been touched. She sat on the floor, astonished. Didn't understand where she went wrong, or this was just a plot he made to trap her. She hugged herself, looking for defense, asking for mercy. But he didn't want to hurt her anymore, now that the game was over. Again, he told her all of her sins to him. How painful it was to be eaten from the inside by the parasite she had created to kill him. He trusted her, like he trusted his sister. But their relationship was just a lie, wasn't it?

The seventh phase of his hell was the harsh goodbye. He said no more words, and paid no attention to any pleading, as he ripped off the ceiling of the elevator. He climbed out, staring at her for one last time. When their eyes met was when he jumped off of the elevator and climbed up. Leaving her down there, alone in the metal box. Of course he still had mercy upon human. Before leaving the building, he cut the wires. And the elevator fell back into the dark pit. There was no screaming as it hit the ground with a loud THUMP.

Alex Mercer walked out of the building, feeling much better after killing Karen Parker.

_My vision of you has now turned to dust_


End file.
